Tony's Grand adventure
by TonyTheWolf
Summary: There are Lemon's in this story those are the main 4 in the Harem i was Lazy in the first chapter but don't worry i'll be more explaining


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THE STORY

There was a barrel in the middle of the ocean this was the east blue. Then a ship came by but it was a normal ship not a single marines or pirate's.

But when they got the barrel on the ship the guy on the crow's nest Screamed "PIRATE SHIP" soon the crew was screaming out as the mysterious boy in

the barrel yawned waking up and alerting the crew they opened it to find a boy with the brightest of eyes they were crimson red and his blood red hair.

he looked up and hopped out the barrel stretching until he asked "where am i" I asked "what is your name boy" one man asked "huh Monkey. " I said but I soon looked over the ship to see a pirate ship "fuck" I stated so low no could hear him soon the ship was boarded and he saw the fattest person

ever she had a club 'the last thing i remember was sitting my boat' I thought the woman looked at him and she was ready to smash Me but what surprised

her was that his arms started stretching as i was beating the crap out of her crew "you are the pirate alvida are you not?" I asked the woman smirked "who is the most prettiest woman coby" alvida asked i looked to see a small 11 year old boy with bright pink hair next thing he knew that alvida got punched she looked at Me and said"you will die devil fruit"

i laughed and ran towards her and screamed "GUM GUM BAZOOKA" she was sent flying and i got on a little ship with coby and told him mine name when we were on our ship i saw another one just like it and saw a girl with orange hair and light brown eyes she looked at me and blushed - time skip to meeting zoro-

"are you roronoa zoro" i asked next to a little girl holding food "yea so what of it" zoro asked zoro was a guy with green hair and looked to be black hair

"join my crew and you can achieve your dream" i said making zoro's eye widen in shock "well i can't because i don't have my swords" zoro said i looked at the

gate pulling out two swords zoro looked at them and his eyes widen 'those are cursed swords hashibana and tashibana' a man came in wearing a purple out fit

with blond hair "get away from him or die" the man in the purple outfit said my eyes turned into slits with a gray background as his marines fell "you must be axe-hand Morgan's son helmeppo" "..." helmeppo stayed quiet fear in his eyes as my eyes turn back to their red orbs zoro was thing of the destruction he could do with this captain of his 'this man' zoro thought "how do you know of my daddy" helmeppo screamed at me i just appeared behind him in pure speed

and knocked him out then i looked at coby then to the little girl my eyes softened "coby take her and go" i said in a clear voice -time skip to couple of days later- On a little boat were 3 men sanji the cook who wore a black suit his blonde hair with grey-bluish eyes and another was apparently zoro's little brother

and tony were off to the island nami took it to nami was the girl with orange hair and light brown hair (**lets skip to where the crew met nojiko there crew name is also the gray wolf pirates the reason will be explained another time**) "my name is nojiko" a girl with blue hair said she was staring at me for some reason while sanji was giving her roses she never let her sight on me 'this place has changed since i was here' i thought 'it's him it's the boy that made arlong mad' "i'm going for a walk" i said walking straight towards arlong park nami's whole village was ready to fight arlong until they saw two man sitting in front of gate "sorry were not letting you through" nojiko was furious she wasn't letting that fishman live "oi you two move let me in" my voice suddenly those two looked around for the others "Brother-Tony where's everyone else" the one to the right asked "huh oh their behind me" they all looked to see nami was with them "oi tony you can't have all the fun" sanji and zoro said at the same time i was surprised that usopp wasn't hiding his black hair and eyes showed determination nami ran up and try to lift me off the ground "why didn't you tell me you were that boy" Nami said while tears escaped her eyes she let go i turn to the door and punched it "BOOM" was heard far and wide "are you arlong" i asked as gray was illuminating over my body 'this gray aura' Arlong thought "are you the one know as the gray underdog" arlong asked "tony" nami said i turned around "help me "she said with tears flowing down her cheeks "YOU BET I'LL HELP YOU" I screamed **  
**

...

...

...

..

AND CUT I'M DONE NEXT TIME ARLONG VS TONY **DRINK A BOTTLE OF WINE OR RUM AND SET OF TO THE SEA'S PM FOR ANY QUESTIONS AND I SHALL AWNSER**


End file.
